Première fois
by Bey0nd
Summary: Que s'est-il passé le jour où Viktor a pour la première fois chaussé des patins...?


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau texte, sur un nouveau fandom ! Oui, je change un petit peu d'Hetalia. Pardon. Mais ce texte me turlupine depuis que j'ai commencé à regarder Yuri! on Ice. Alors voilà !**

 **Donc je vous demande ici un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour... Petit Viktor ! *clap clap clap* ( comment ça vous n'avez pas applaudit ? Pffff. )**

 **On ne sait pas grand chose de l'enfance de Viktor, seulement que cela fait environ vingt ans qu'il patine ( cf épisode 10 de mon cœur que j'aime ). Vingt-sept moins vingt, ça donne sept. Du coup, je me suis demandée : « Mais dis donc Jamy /pan/ comment ça s'est passé, la première fois de Viktor-chou sur des patins ? ».**

 **Et c'est ainsi que naquit ce texte, ou ma vision de cette journée.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour les notes de fin~**

* * *

 **Première fois**

 _ **A**_ ujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. C'est un jour spécial pour la plupart des enfants : on invite ses copains, on mange des bonbons et des gâteaux, on reçoit pleins de cadeaux et on joue à pleins de jeux avec eux.

 _ **P**_ as moi.

 _ **N**_ on pas que je ne le puisse pas, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Au final, ce n'est pas un jour si différent des autres ; _mama_ prépare juste un gâteau avec un peu plus de chocolat, puis elle écrit mon prénom dessus avec du sucre glace et elle allume des bougies correspondant à mon âge.

 _ **C**_ ette année, je ne pensais pas demander quelque chose de spécial pour mon cadeau. Je voulais un chien, comme toujours, pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer quand il fait trop froid pour s'amuser dehors. Mais _papa_ dit qu'un chien, ça coûte cher, et que je suis trop petit pour m'en occuper. Alors j'aurai eu des livres, et des voitures pour jouer dans ma chambre.

 _ **M**_ ais depuis peu, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. J'ai une amie à l'école, qui s'appelle Katya. Katya est plus grande que moi, et elle fait du « patinage astistique ». Alors comme je suis son ami, elle m'a dit de venir la voir, des fois, à la patinoire, quand elle a cours. Là-bas, je m'assois au bord, sur un banc. Et je regarde.

 _ **I**_ l y a toujours un grand monsieur qui parle fort, au bord de la patinoire. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais tout les Grands qui patinent l'appellent « Yakov ». Alors je l'appelle « Monsieur Yakov ». Monsieur Yakov est celui qui apprend à patiner aux Grands. J'aime bien les regarder patiner : c'est drôle de les voir tomber et glisser sur les fesses. Mais je les trouve quand même beaux. Surtout les filles.

 _ **Q**_ uand Katya est sur la glace, elle est belle comme un papillon. Je me demande si moi aussi je ressemblerai à un papillon, si je patinais.

 _ **A**_ lors un jour, je suis allé demander à Monsieur Yakov s'il pouvait m'apprendre, à moi aussi, à patiner. Il m'a tapoté la tête avec sa grosse main, et m'a dit que j'étais trop petit. « Reviens me voir quand tu auras sept bougies sur ton gâteau d'anniversaire, gamin. »

 _ **C**_ 'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis content. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

 _ **E**_ t j'ai sept ans.

 _ **J**_ 'ai changé mon cadeau : je veux aller à la patinoire, pour mon anniversaire. J'ai tellement embêté _papa_ et _mama_ à ce sujet qu'ils ont fini par céder. Je me suis levé très tôt ce matin pour sauter sur leur lit et les obliger à aller le plus tôt possible à la patinoire. _Papa_ s'est fâché tout rouge et m'a grondé en me disant qu'on irait que cet après-midi.

 _ **E**_ t bah pour la peine, je l'ai embêté toute la matinée. Na !

 _ **M**_ _ama_ a fait son gâteau au chocolat ce midi, avec « Viktor » marqué dessus, et j'ai soufflé mes sept bougies. J'ai dit à _mama_ de prendre une photo et de l'imprimer, comme ça Monsieur Yakov ne pourrait pas dire que je mentais ! Et cet après-midi, _papa_ a conduit la voiture jusqu'à la patinoire. Ça n'a pas été facile avec la neige, mais on y est arrivés.

 _ **A**_ peine sorti de la voiture, j'ai couru à l'intérieur pour trouver Monsieur Yakov. Il était occupé à apprendre quelque chose à un Grand, mais je m'en fichais. J'ai sept ans maintenant, alors Monsieur Yakov doit m'apprendre à **moi** à patiner ! Rien qu'à moi ! Alors je lui ai tiré le bras très fort pour lui coller la photo sur le visage.

« Regardez Monsieur Yakov ! J'ai sept bougies sur mon gâteau ! Ça veut dire que vous pouvez m'apprendre maintenant !

_ C'est vrai que je t'avais dit de revenir plus tard... » Monsieur Yakov marmonne.

 _ **I**_ l a l'air embêté. Il se tourne ensuite vers la patinoire.

« On fait une pause, les enfants. Je vais m'occuper du petit nouveau. »

 _ **M**_ onsieur Yakov me dit de le suivre dans les vestiaires de la patinoire. Rapidement, je regarde vers la patinoire, et je vois que Katya me fait un grand sourire. Je le lui rends, même si je suis sûr que je suis tout rouge de gêne.

« Assieds-toi là. » dit Monsieur Yakov en me montrant un banc. Alors je m'assois et j'attends. Il part chercher quelque chose à l'entrée de la patinoire, me laissant tout seul dans les vestiaires. Je suis vraiment heureux que Monsieur Yakov veuille bien m'apprendre à patiner, mais j'ai aussi peur en même temps. Ça a l'air dur quand même, le « patinage astistique ». Et puis, Monsieur Yakov aussi me fait peur. Il est grand et il a l'air bourru.

 _ **M**_ onsieur Yakov revient avec une petite paire de patins dans les mains. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me dit de tendre la jambe. « Pose tes mains sur mon épaule et pousse fort avec ton pied. » me dit-il. Mais c'est dur à enfiler. Et en plus, même si j'ai peur, je suis si content d'enfin pouvoir patiner que je n'arrive pas à garder mes jambes immobiles. Je donne même un coup de pied à Monsieur Yakov sans le faire exprès. « Viktor, arrête de gigoter. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ! » me gronde-t-il. Mais je n'y arrive pas, et je lui redonne un coup de pied sans faire attention. Alors Monsieur Yakov râle.

 _ **L**_ orsqu'il a fini, Monsieur Yakov se relève en se reculant, et me dit de me lever.

« Mais je ne sais pas marcher avec ça... !

_ Il faut bien que tu apprennes, c'est la base. Allez, debout ! » me dit-il.

 _ **J**_ e ne suis pas convaincu du tout. Et j'avais raison. C'est trop difficile de marcher avec des patins ; à peine je suis debout que mes chevilles tremblent. Je suis obligé de serrer très fort la jambe de Monsieur Yakov dans mes bras pour ne pas tomber. Je suis sûr qu'il va me disputer...

 _ **M**_ ais au lieu de ça, Monsieur Yakov soupire, et me frotte les cheveux. « J'ai compris. Je vais te porter. Mais uniquement parce que c'est le premier jour, d'accord ? » Il me soulève dans ses bras et me ramène au bord de la patinoire.

 _ **E**_ n fait, Monsieur Yakov est comme _papa_. Il s'énerve très vite et a l'air méchant mais quand on lui fait un câlin, il n'arrive pas à dire « non ».

 _ **M**_ _ama_ se précipite vers moi lorsque Monsieur Yakov me repose sur un banc. Elle a un grand sourire et ses yeux bleus brillent. « Mon Vitya... Mon Petit Prince... Attends, je vais attacher tes cheveux. Ils risquent de te gêner ! » Alors _mama_ sort un élastique de son sac à main, et attache mes cheveux en arrière, pour qu'ils ne retombent pas devant mes yeux. J'aime bien quand _mama_ me coiffe. Elle coiffe toujours ses cheveux en queue de cheval : et lorsqu'elle m'en fait une à moi aussi, _papa_ dit qu'il a l'impression de voir _mama_ et une _mama_ en miniature. Je pourrais me fâcher, parce que _papa_ dit que je suis une fille dans ce cas-là ; mais ça ne me gêne pas. _Mama_ est belle, gentille, et c'est la meilleure des _mamam_ du monde. Alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout de lui ressembler.

 _ **P**_ _apa_ reste assis sur un banc, il ne vient pas me voir. Mais il a déjà allumé le caméscope, alors je sais qu'au fond lui aussi est content.

 _ **M**_ onsieur Yakov m'attrape sous les bras, et me porte juste au bord de la glace. Je vois Katya en face de moi, à quelques pas du bord. « Tu vois la grande fille là-bas ? Demande Monsieur Yakov. Je vais te pousser un petit peu, et il faut que tu te laisses glisser jusqu'à elle sans tomber. D'accord Vitya ? ». Je hoche la tête, même si j'ai peur. _Mama_ et Katya m'encouragent, alors je souffle bien fort pour calmer mon cœur qui bat très vite. Je fais un petit signe à Monsieur Yakov, et il me dépose doucement sur la glace. Il me tient encore les épaules un instant, puis me pousse légèrement dans le dos, pour me faire avancer sur la glace. Je tends tout de suite les bras vers Katya pour arriver plus vite à elle.

 _ **M**_ ais dès que Monsieur Yakov me lâche, je tombe tête la première sur la glace.

« Viktor ! » _Mama_ et Katya se précipitent vers moi, alors que Monsieur Yakov m'attrape par le manteau pour me relever. Je fais un grand sourire à _mama_ et Katya, pour les rassurer.

« Je vais bien !

_ Viktor, tu saignes du nez ! Oh mon Dieu mon Petit Prince, viens voir _mama_ vite ! »

 _ **M**_ _ama_ me soulève dans ses bras et me fait pleins de bisous sur le visage, puis se dépêche de me poser sur un banc pour mettre du coton dans mes narines et pincer mon nez pour arrêter le sang qui coule. Monsieur Yakov me regarde, puis soupire. Je l'entends marmonner : « Eh bah, c'est pas gagné... ».

 _ **J**_ e le fixe droit dans les yeux, et je grimace. Je suis vexé. « C'est pas gagné » ?

 _ **T**_ u verras, Monsieur Yakov. Un jour, j'arriverai à patiner. Super bien, même.

 _ **E**_ t tu seras surpris de tout ce que j'arriverai à faire !

* * *

 **Lexique :**

→ mama : Maman ( Russe )

→ папа : Papa ( Russe )

→ mamam : Maman au pluriel ( Russe )

 _ **ça se prononce vraiment [papa] et [mama].**_

 **xXx**

→ Comme on ne sait rien des parents de Viktor, ils sont juste Papa et Maman. Je me suis pas emmerdée pour le coup xD

→ Katya a deux ans de plus que Viktor-chou. Et non, je vous vois venir les fangirls : c'est pas genre son premier amour. Juste une amie xp

→ Le caméscope... Pour celles et ceux qui sont nés après 2002, c'est l'ancêtre de l'appareil photo numérique de maintenant. Mes parents en avaient un quand j'étais petite, il marche toujours ! Y'a toutes les vidéos de mon enfance dedans, c'est les dossiers de ma vie ce truc xD

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais ça trop mignon d'imaginer Viktor, sa première fois sur des patins, et qui finit par se vautrer lamentablement sur la glace xD ( je sais, je suis sadique ).**

 **Dans l'animé, il n'est dit à aucun moment que Viktor avait, dès le départ, un « don » pour le patin ( comme c'est dit par exemple pour Minami ou Pichit ). Du coup, je suis partie sur la base d'un « en fait, il s'est bien gaufré la première fois, et il a bossé comme un forcené pour arriver au niveau qu'il a maintenant dans l'animé ». Je sais pas, je trouve que ça colle bien avec le personnage.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu. C'était mon premier coup d'essai dans ce fandom, soyez indulgents dans les reviews... ! ( je plaisante. Flagellez moi j'adore ça. /pan/ )**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review d'ailleurs hein. J'adore ça o/**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**


End file.
